Luxembourg Maps
Historical Location of Families - Color Coded 'Explanation' Below is a map of Luxembourg with colored dots indicating where each family is from (see key on right side of the map for color codes). Each dot may include births, marriages, and deaths. Times involved span 460 years, ranging from 1520 - 1981, however they are mostly from the 1700's and 1800's. Families are defined as ancestors/descendants of the 16 combined great-grandparents of Francis Joseph Weber and Patricia Ann (Breuer) Weber, yielding: Weber, Hatz, Ehr, Frost, Even, Arensdorf, Hintgen, Heiter, Breuer, Konnen, Auel, Udelhofen, Melcher, Kappes, Giever, and Kanive. Many of these families are not from Luxembourg, or I lack information on them, and as a result, there are only eight families included on the map. As mentioned, families are classified based on relation to the family member from the cutoff generation. For example, John Colle is classified as a Weber for these purposes since he fathered Margaret, who married Valentine Weber - the father of John Weber, member of the cutoff generation. Thus John Colle is part of the Weber ancestry. Large dots correspond roughly to more people; smaller dots to fewer - however no serious attempt was made to related size of the dot with number of people. The information is based on the best knowledge that I had when the map was created. For full-sized version, click here. 'Map' 'Observations' As you can see, despite the four and a half centuries of history, there is very little dispersion among the families. While the families come from towns ranging all over central and southern Luxembourg, each family tends to be concentrated in one area of the country. You can also see that some towns in Germany are included (those near the border). For example, Valentine Weber moved from Gilsdorf, Luxembourg to Gentingen, Germany, confusing later generations into thinking the Webers were originally from Germany. Gentingen, Germany is represented by a red dot right on the Northeastern border. So this wasn't really much of a move. Chronological Chart of Arensdorf Locations 'Explanation' Below is a map of Luxembourg with colored dots indicating where our Arensdorf relatives lived in different time periods (see key on right side of the map for color codes). Each dot may include births, marriages, and deaths. Times involved span 460 years, ranging from 1520 - 1981, however they are mostly from the 1700's and 1800's. The color codes are as follows: Dark Red = 1500-1649; Red = 1650-1699; Orange = 1700-1749; Yellow = 1750-1799; Green = 1800-1849; Blue = 1850-1899; Dark Blue = 1900-Present The Arensdorf family is classified based on relation to Maria (Arensdorf) Even, including ancestors as well as cousins, uncles, nephews, and other direct relatives other than the Evens. The area in question is the southwestern portion of Luxembourg. The information is based on the best knowledge that I had when the map was created. 'Map' 'Observations' The earliest records I have of the Arensdorfs have them in Luxembourg City in the late 1600s. Over the next couple centuries, there was some movement west, but they didn't leave the general area until Maria Arensdorf's family (parents and siblings) moved to St. Donatus, Iowa in 1853. This reflects a fundamental pattern througout this Wiki - it was unusual for people during this time period to venture far from home. The maximum distances involved between these locations is about 20 miles. Chronological Chart of Even Locations 'Explanation' Below is a map of Luxembourg with colored dots indicating where our Even relatives lived in different time periods (see key on right side of the map for color codes). Each dot may include births, marriages, and deaths. Times involved span 460 years, ranging from 1520 - 1981, however they are mostly from the 1700's and 1800's. The color codes are as follows: Dark Red = 1500-1649; Red = 1650-1699; Orange = 1700-1749; Yellow = 1750-1799; Green = 1800-1849; Blue = 1850-1899; Dark Blue = 1900-Present The Even family is classified based on relation to Johannes Even, including ancestors as well as cousins, uncles, nephews, and other direct relatives. It also includes direct descendants who remained in Luxembourg. The area in question is the Central and Eastern portion of Luxembourg. The information is based on the best knowledge that I had when the map was created. 'Map' 'Observations' The history of the Even family is well recorded, going back to the early 1500s - centered in Eppeldorf in the Northeast. In 1650, some Evens moved to Beaufort and became associated with the castle there (descendants eventually bought the castle in the 1800s). Over the centuries, you can see there was some association toward the south. This actually reflects families who married in the the Even family (and therefore became ancestors of our line of their descendants), but it indicates where they had contact. Primarily the Evens themselves stayed in Eppeldorf and nearby Beaufort, probably until present day (though I don't have those records). However, the green dots to the southeast do reflect Evens as well, so there was some actual movement south. The two dark blue dots (indicating those from 1900-Present) are in Vichten and Medernach and reflect relatives of Johannes Even who likely still live in the area (my most recent record is a death date in 1981 for Dieudonné Jean Buchholtz - Johannes Even's 1st cousin 3 times removed (and therefore Francis Joseph Weber's 4th cousin). But basically, many Evens didn't leave a 15 mile area for about 400 years, until transportation technology made it inevitable. This was probably due to whatever association they had with Beaufort Castle. This, of course, doesn't count Johannes Even who ventured all the way to Iowa. The point of this observation is to again demonstrate that our fluidity of residence is not common throughout history - people pretty much lived where their ancestors lived. Chronological Chart of Frost Locations 'Explanation' Below is a map of Luxembourg with colored dots indicating where our Frost relatives lived in different time periods (see key on right side of the map for color codes). Each dot may include births, marriages, and deaths. Times involved span 460 years, ranging from 1520 - 1981, however they are mostly from the 1700's and 1800's. The color codes are as follows: Dark Red = 1500-1649; Red = 1650-1699; Orange = 1700-1749; Yellow = 1750-1799; Green = 1800-1849; Blue = 1850-1899; Dark Blue = 1900-Present The Frost family is classified based on relation to Margaret (Frost) Ehr, including ancestors as well as cousins, uncles, nephews, and other direct relatives. It also includes direct descendants who remained in Luxembourg. The case of the Frost family is interesting in the sense that this map has no actual Frosts represented on it. The Frosts actually come from Germany - Ammeldingen and later Körperich, both of which are on the map, but are not included in the statistics because the Frosts never lived/married/died in Luxembourg (to the best of my knowledge). So the people being counted as Frosts in this map are actually ancestors and cousins of Margaret (Frost) Ehr. These dots represent where her (non-Frost) ancestors came from. The area in question is the eastern portion of Luxembourg. The information is based on the best knowledge that I had when the map was created. 'Map' 'Observations' As mentioned above, there are no actual Frosts represented on this map, only ancestors of the Frosts. The general trend of the Frost ancestors seems to be one of Northward movement. They started closer to Luxembourg city in the late 1600s, but by the early 1700s, they were already nearer to the border with Germany. It was in Körperich where they finally came into contact with the Frosts (at least from a family sense). Category:Reference Pages